


And the lights may fade

by Agonyangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2019, Reunions, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agonyangel/pseuds/Agonyangel
Summary: Its December 20, 2019 and they hit the stage together for the first time in over six years
Kudos: 7





	And the lights may fade

Its dark in the venue. Your heart is racing and your best friend is grasping your hand tight in anticipation. It took hours to get in and youre so lucky to have gotten two tickets to see My Chemical Romance in California. Its been ten whole years since the last MCR album came out and you cant believe youre witnessing what feels like a piece of iconic rock history.

Some people watch  
Some people pray  
But even lights can fade away  
The cadence of gerards voice sings out, piercing the shuffling and murmuring of the packed venue.  
Theres no background music at first, and its still dark, but the first light hits the piano as it starts to accompany Gerard

Some people hope  
Some people pay  
But why'd we have to stay?

The drums kick in and the spotlights illuminate the kit along with Frank, Ray and Mikey, all wearing thier outfits from a different era.  
Finally one more light turns on, bathing Gerard in bright red light, and you can see he is wearing something completely new.

Cause even heroes  
Get the blues  
Or any misery you choose  
You like to watch  
We like to use  
And we were born to lose  
The crowd screams as the rest of the instruments join in. 

Im here with you  
Im proud you stayed  
We'll make this world  
A better place  
Some like to sleep  
We like to play  
Im glad im here today

Gerard doesn't finish the song, and youre so happy theres a new, happier verse in your memory.  
He steps up to the front of the stage and says  
"Just in case you don't know.... we are MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!"  
you almost pass out as the opening riff to Im not okay fills the room to the rafters.


End file.
